


The fire within you burns within me as well

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: Twitter prompts [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Knight Jongin, M/M, Twitter, art based, prince taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: The story is based on Ka1Tae's (twitter) art. Please go and follow her!! She's so amazing!!!!first published ontwitter
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Twitter prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973611
Kudos: 13





	The fire within you burns within me as well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ka1tae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka1tae/gifts).



**The fire within you burns within me as well**

It's not that uncommon for Jongin to be led to the prince's chambers after his training. He knew that Taemin had been watching him, had seen his silhouette at one of the windows when he had fought with Lucas that afternoon. But today was different. Today he had been fetched right away from the training ground without having a chance to shower or clean up. He was sweaty, dirty and he probably didn't smell good. Still, Taemin wanted to see him immediately, the guard had told Jongin. And who was he to decline his prince's wish?

Taemin's chambers were bathed in candlelight when Jongin entered them. His prince nowhere to be seen. Jongin took off his vest, draping it over one of the chairs close to him before he poured himself something to drink. He was taking a sip when two arms wrapped around his chest  
and a face was pressed between his shoulder blades. Jongin placed the cup down, a smile on his lips. 

"You'll get yourself all dirty, my prince," he said, voice deep and slightly amused. 

"That's none of your concern," Taemin mumbled against his back. "There's a bath waiting for you, so this problem will be gone in no time." 

Taemin let go of him and Jongin turned around, so he was facing the blond prince. Taemin was always beautiful, but the warm light from the candles made him look ethereal. His creamy pale skin glowed and there was a mischievous glint dancing in his dark eyes, that reminded Jongin so much of molten chocolate. Taemin was wearing nothing more than a white silken shirt with golden embroidery, that felt far too soft underneath his calloused hands. It ended mid-thigh and gave way to Taemin's long lean legs that always felt so good wrapped around Jongin's waist. 

"Bath, Jongin," the prince reminded him gently before he took his hand and led the way to the ensuite. 

The tub there was filled with steaming hot water and Taemin started to strip him before Jongin even had time to process what was going on. 

"In," Taemin said and gestured to the basin for Jongin to get in. 

He obliged like he always did when Taemin asked something of him. Jongin hissed at the heat of the water. It was bordering on too hot, but when he was seated his muscles started to relax that very moment and the tension that sat within him after a day on the training grounds started to fade away. Taemin had knelt down next to the tub, dipped a sponge into the water and started to clean the dirt from Jongin's body with careful strokes. Jongin watched the prince for a while before he took his wrist in his hand and stopped Taemin. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Taking care of you," Taemin said without hesitation. "Let me do it just that one time, Nini. Please."

And of course, Jongin couldn't deny Taemin anything. 

"Whatever my prince wishes, it'll be my command."

The happy smile on Taemin's face was enough for Jongin to know he had made the right decision.  
Taemin dipped the sponge back into the water, cleared it out and leaned a bit over the brink of the tub to be able to reach Jongin's chest. He let his head drop back to rest it against the wood, while he enjoyed Taemin's tender ministrations. The bathroom was quiet for some time, only the soft sloshing sounds of the water and their breathing could be heard. The air was filled with fragrances of jasmine and tangerine and the steam from the water made it humid and warm enough.  
Jongin got lost in his own thoughts, being able to let go for once when someone else took care of him. Usually, it was him, looking out for Taemin, watching his every step and making sure that he was safe, that no one was able to harm him.

Taemin moved around him, taking his time to make sure to clean every bit of dirt from Jongin's body. He ended by kneeling behind his head, sponge lying next to the tub and his arms wrapped around Jongin's neck, their cheeks pressed together, while Taemin's fingers drew circles on Jongin's toned pectorals. The knight hummed and took a deep breath before he turned his head and nosed along Taemin's jaw. 

"Are you happy now?" Jongin asked, nipping on the soft skin. 

"Mn, very much. Thank you for indulging me, Jongin."

"Everything for my prince." 

He could feel Taemin's smile against his lips. "Is there something that would make my knight happy?" 

"How about you help me out of the tub and take me to bed for a massage? My shoulders feel pretty sore. Lucas put in some effort today."

Taemin placed a kiss on Jongin's cheek before he rose from the ground, walked to the side and held out his hand to Jongin. He let Taemin pull him up and climbed out of the water, only to wrap the prince into a very wet embrace, which made him squeal in delight.

"Jongin, you'll ruin my shirt!" he laughed. 

"Oh, now you are concerned about your shirt being ruined?" Jongin answered and pressed in closer to Taemin. "Now that I am squeaky clean?" 

"Let go of me you big bear and go to bed!" 

Taemin swatted at his naked thigh and Jongin let go with a laugh. He dried himself with one of the towels provided for Taemin's needs before he went to the bedroom where Taemin was already waiting for him, sitting on the bed.  
The prince had lost his shirt along the way and Jongin was breathless at the sheer beauty that was his Taemin. The pale unharmed skin, free from any irregularities, the long and slender limbs, the elven-like features of his face, his plush lips, the tender eyes - a sight only allowed for Jongin to see.  
The knight crossed the room when Taemin beckoned him over and he lied down on his stomach. Taemin didn't move for a few moments, probably drinking in the sight of Jongin. It was rare for him to let himself be as vulnerable as he did today. But he'd do anything for Taemin, even let him see Jongin like that. His body wasn't as perfect as Taemin's, not by a long shot. He had scars, from training, from fights. His skin was kissed by the sun, darker than Taemin's and rough at places from all the hard work.

"Perfect," Taemin whispered when his fingers finally touched Jongin's back. "My strong knight. My perfect Jonginnie." 

Tender fingers were followed by even softer lips and Jongin wasn't able to hold back the moan that tumbled from his mouth. Taemin knew what he did, where to place his fingers to find the hard knots in Jongin's shoulders and he dug into them with enthusiasm. Jongin's fingers clenched in the sheets, hissing at extreme sore spots that Taemin didn't let go until he could feel the tension drown from Jongin's body.  
Jongin was floating on a cloud by the time Taemin was finished with him, soothing his hands over Jongin's thighs back up over his ass, his back, coming to a rest on his shoulders. Taemin placed himself atop of Jongin, kissing his nape. 

"How are you feeling, Jonginnie?"

Jongin pushed himself up, so Taemin had to slide off of him and sat up. He stretched himself before he pulled Taemin into his lap. With a yelp the prince placed his hands against Jongin's chest, his legs coming to rest on both sides of Jongin's thighs.

"I never felt better, my prince. You did a great job at helping me relax," Jongin said, looking up at Taemin. 

Their faces were close to each other, their noses nearly touching, their eyes locked. Jongin could feel Taemin's breath ghosting over his lips, making them tingle with the need to close the gap and kiss him. Taemin bit his lower lip when he placed his hand against Jongin's jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek. 

"Will you help me relax as well, Jongin?" 

Jongin lifted his eyebrows, eyes dropping to Taemin's lips and a smirk appeared on his face.

"It will be my greatest pleasure, Prince Taemin." 

Jongin moved his hands to Taemin's ass and pulled him closer at the same time as Taemin sealed their lips together in a searing kiss. Finding pleasure within each other had always been the best way to relax them both. 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on Ka1Tae's (twitter) art. Please go and follow her!! She's so amazing!!!!
> 
> first published on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby/status/1313095412895580160?s=20)


End file.
